


The missing part of me

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e08 Pretty in Blue, F/M, Hickeys, Loss of Virginity, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: “Life had broken her; just as it had broken him. But when they got together, their pieces became whole. And they continued on their journey, together, mended as one.”― Steve Maraboli





	The missing part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by trueloveismagic: 42. "Is this okay?" Glass Believer
> 
> Trigger warning: Brief mentions of past abuse.
> 
> Definitely NSFW. Takes place at some point after “Pretty In Blue”.

The crickets were chirping and the frogs ribbited in the cool spring air. Regina and Killian were on patrol, Tiana was rallying up more people to join their cause. It was the perfect time, to be her first time.

 

So, why was their a huge knot in the pit of Ella’s stomach?

 

Henry wasn’t her first boyfriend, she had dated in the past. He was the most serious she had ever gotten, though. She had never saw a future with any other man, but now she could. She saw a life with Henry, marriage. If they could find a way around the infertility curse that Rapunzel had placed upon her, maybe even children.

 

That scared the shit out of her. She didn’t know how to love. She hadn’t really had any examples after her mother died. Marcus did what he could, but he was grieving the loss of his wife and daughter. His _real_ daughter, as Rapunzel often reminded her. It didn’t matter what Marcus said, that was what Ella would remember. She adored her father…but had he ever really felt the same?

 

Ella let out a deep breath. She didn’t want to be scared anymore. She wanted to open her heart, she wanted to love again. Henry was so good to her, he was the man she would spend forever with.

 

If he’d have her.

 

The tent opened and Henry walked in, doing a double take. Ella self-consciously played with the lace on her nightgown, it wasn’t normally what she’d wear to bed. She didn’t have many clothes to begin with, but Tiana had convinced her that it’d be okay to spend some of her savings on something sexy for the night. There was a woman in town that made them and it made her feel beautiful.

 

“Whoa,” he whispered. “You look…”

“Ridiculous?”

“Beautiful.” He sat down on the cot. “Not that I mind, but what are you doing in here?”

“We haven’t exactly had a lot of time to ourselves lately. What with the rebellion and trying to make sure my step-mother and step-sister don’t kill us…” Ella shrugged and played with the string that laced Henry’s tunic. “I’ve missed you.”

Henry grinned. “I’ve been right here.” Though, it was clear he knew what she meant.

 

He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue sliding around hers. His arms came around her torso and she fell into him, willingly. She went to grab for his belt buckle, but then stopped herself.

 

While Henry would be her first time, she was aware that he wasn’t a virgin. Henry had gotten into an abusive relationship not long after he started hopping realms, according to him, Jack had been the one to help him out of it.

 

Life had broken him, just as it had broken her. She didn’t want to add to the pain he had gone through. They had tried to have sex before, but it always ended with one of them not being completely able to commit to it. He’d have a panic attack or she’d get scared. In that moment, however, she didn’t feel any stress.

 

“Is this okay?” She whispered.

“Yes. Do you want this?”

“More than anything.”

 

She undid his belt and threw it to the floor before working his pants down. He fiddled with the lace on her nightgown until it fell to the floor. The lantern in the corner was their only source for light and the flames illuminated Ella’s breasts. Henry had caught peeks of them before, but this was the first time they were up close and personal. Ella could feel him staring and smiled.

 

“You can touch.”

 

Like a child being given the go ahead to eat ice cream, Henry cupped her breasts, his warm hands bringing filling her with a delight she never knew she needed. She worked off his tunic as he touched every curve of her, eventually making it down to her vagina. She hadn’t been able to shave or wax since she left Tremaine Manor, but it didn’t seem to matter to him. His finger went inside of her and Ella let out a tiny moan.

 

“You like that?” He asked, a small smirk on his face. She went to respond, when it went in further, causing her to moan louder. “I’ll take that as a yes, you’re getting so wet.”

“Fuck.”

Henry leaned forward, his breath radiating onto her ear. “Tell me what you want, El,” he mumbled. “You take care of everyone else. Let me take care of you.”

 

His lips moved to her neck and he interchanged between nibbling and kissing. He was marking her, he was making her his and she cried out with delight. She didn’t care the teasing she’d get from Tiana and Jack, she wanted those love bites and she made sure to give him one in return, so everyone knew that he was also taken.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Henry repeated.

“I want…I want you.”

“What do you want from me? You want a kiss?” He kissed her jaw and she smiled, shaking her head. He stuck his finger deeper in. “You want more of that?”

“As fun as that is,” she let out a tiny squeak. “No.”

“Then what?”

“I want to feel you inside of me. The real part of you.”

 

Henry grinned and straddled her, allowing his hard cock to enter her wet pussy. She let out a gasp of delight, clutching onto his hair as he moved in and out of her flawlessly. It was like they were two pieces of the same puzzle, they fit together. He thrust in and out. She was on the brink of an orgasm and she could feel that he was ready to burst, but was trying to be a gentleman about it.

 

“Come inside me,” she panted. “I want to feel you, _Henry Mills_.”

 

Her wish was his command and a moment later, he exploded inside of her. Ella moaned, becoming wet all over again. He fell beside her and she curled up into his body. There was some blood on the sheets, but she didn’t care about that, she knew it was to be expected given the fact that it was her first time. It wasn’t anything like the talks she had been given in her life. It was special, it was romantic. She felt so damn loved.

 

“God, I cannot believe I held back for so long,” Ella mumbled, tracing the hickey that was appearing on his pale neck.

“It was worth the wait,” he said, moving back some of her hair. “I love you, Ella.”

“And I love you.”

“We’ll try to work in more date nights. Maybe next time I can sneak you somewhere with an actual bed.”

“I don’t care where it is, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
